The Great Detective Pikachu! (Season 1, English Dub)
by Twinleaf Publishing
Summary: Join Peek, a wise-talking Pikachu detective, and his partner Tim Goodson as they solve cases and catch criminals in Boston. Based on the Japanese 3DS game of the same name, this new crime dramedy series is full of laughs, red herrings, and Pikachu. So, if you have a case that no one will believe, you can always call on the Great Detective Pikachu! Discontinued, now up for adoption!
1. A Duo is Formed (Part 1)

**A/n:** Hey, everyone, Twinleaf2623 here! If anyone has heard about this recently, Detective Pikachu has already come out in Japan. So, I've watched a few Let's Plays of the game and have decided to write an adaptation to the game. Who knows...I might end up playing Pikachu... :]

Anyway, on with the pilot. If you like this episode leave a review explaining favorite moment or anything that came to mind while reading this, and click "fav" and "follow" if you want this series to continue.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but any original plot elements. Please support the official release.

* * *

 ** _Episode 1: A Duo is Formed! (Pt. 1)_**

* * *

The name is Peek. Peek A. Choo, Retired Private Eye.

Yeah, yeah, you're probably asking, "Hey, Peek, how the heck did you become a private eye, and why are you retired? Plus, you're a Pokémon, how can you be a detective if you can't even speak to humans?"

Well, I was different from all the other Pichu when I was a kid back in Maine. While all the other Pichu played Shock Tag and ate berries, I was off binge-watching CSI: Miami and Criminal Minds at the cottage while drinking three cups of coffee a day. I wanted to be just like Horatio. I wanted to solve crimes. I wanted to be a cop.

So, once I evolved into a Pikachu, I went to Boston, of all places, and filled out a job application, since the Boston Police Department had a lack of cops at the time.

But, as you may have guessed, I bombed at the interview. The first question was "Can you tell us why you would like to join the police department, Mr. Choo?"

I'll give a guess at what my response was...

So, I walked out feeling down and all, and all of a sudden a dark grey 2012 Ford Fusion halted to a stop right in front of my face. The driver came out of the car, wearing a blue vest and dark jeans. It was the first time I met my partner, Stan Wadsworth, 32 at the time. He took me in and eventually we became Boston's top detective agency, solving case after case after case. Soon, I was known as the Great Detective Pikachu! I had the life no Pikachu could ever have.

Then, why did I retire?

It all started that damned January night, the night of the huge snowstorm in 2016. We were chasing a car that belonged to one Phil Parsons, wanted for rape, double murder, and now for a $250,000 bank heist.

It was seven below zero, about one hour to midnight. Just as we took a right turn, Phil fired his gun as us, popped one of our tires, and we skidded over the cliff.

I survived the wreck, but it was the last time I ever saw Stan alive. He was 35 years old. Bless his soul.

I was too stressed thinking about that night that I started having nightmares about the event. So, to prevent any more trouble, I wrote in a Post-it note that I wanted to take a leave of absence. The Chief said that I couldn't even work on any more cases until I had a new human partner. So, since then, I have searched for a human with an interest of criminal justice. But, the search didn't go well at first.

 **What I said:** "Hey, babe, I need a new partner and you look gorgeous enough to carry a gun and wear a badge. Maybe you and I could discuss over lunch...maybe one o' clock tomorrow?"

 **What she heard:** "Pika. Pi pika chu pika ka chu pika chuuu Pikachu pikapika Pikachu. Pikachu ka chu pika pika chu... Pikachu ka pi Pikachu?"

So much for that try. So, I decided to try men.

 **What I said:** "Dude, I think you'd be great for the Boston Police Force. Here's my card."

 **What he heard:** "Chu, Pikachu pikapika Pikachu pika. Pikachu."

Even worse, my card was typed using Siri. I said " **Peek A. Chu, private eye.** " and Siri printed out " **Pikachu pikapi.** "

I was so desperate, I even wished on a star for a human partner...

What?! I was friggin' desperate! What, are you saying that twenty-somethings can't wish on a star, is that what you're saying?!

I'm digressing, aren't I?

I knew it.

But, I didn't know that I would eventually get the right man for the job. A guy named Tim Goodman.

It started when I almost got ran over by a Honda. And soon, I saw an Aipom swipe a girl's necklace across the street. Trying to get it back was a boy in a red-orange hoodie. That boy was Tim. I ran over to stop the Aipom and Tim grabbed my ears.

MY EARS!

Not the Aipom, my EARS!

 **What I said:** " **Ow!** Dammit, what the hell, kid! Did anyone ever tell you that it ain't nice to squeeze other people's ears out! Now, put me the hell down!"

 **What he heard:** see above sentence.

Yeah, he could hear me speaking English, and you could tell because his mouth was hanging open.

"You can talk?!" was the last thing you'd expect a human to say to a Pokémon, yet Tim said it anyway.

"Focus on the situation at hand, squirt." I said, face palming and pointing at the Aipom, who was just about to make his escape.

"Don't call me squirt! You sound like my older brother when you say that!"

Seriously, I didn't know what I saw in this kid at first. But, I remember the name Goodson when Stan and I were working on a case back in September 2014.

"Look, Kid-who-hates-being-called-squirt, do you have a name that's you like being called and make it short, sweet, and to the point, because I am NOT calling you Mr. Hoodie Guy for the rest of my life!"

"Uh, yeah, um...Tim. Tim Goodson."

"...Lovely. I'd like to introduce you to "Aipom-pous Ass" over there. You'll recognize him by the girl's friggin' necklace that he's wearing! Now, we can stay here, waste a few minutes of our lives learning stuff about each other, and let Monkey-butt over there get away, or you can come with me and catch the goddamn crook! It's your choice. I'll wait."

"I'll help, man. Jeez, you don't have to yell at me like that, I'm only 22 years old."

"Yeah, and I'm Seth McFarlane. Now, come on!"

I ran towards the Aipom with the necklace, Tim was still standing there, I could hear one of the bystanders saying "Hey, kid, were you talking to that Pikachu over there?"

Oh, for the love of coffee.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/n:** Hey guys, thanks for reading. If you liked this episode, be sure to click "fav" and "follow" to continue the series. Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you've thought of this episode and tell me how I can make this better.

I'll be back soon with Part 2 so until then...

 **Slow and Steady Writes the Story.**

As always, read and review!


	2. Update

**Update on Detective Pikachu:**

Hey, guys, Twinleaf here. So, because of the fact I have not played the game yet, as well as the upcoming movie, my focus on the new Pokemon superhero fanfiction "The Mystifying Illusionist", and the surprising lack of any Detective Pikachu fanfiction overall, I am not making any new chapters for this story until further notice.

Sorry for the disappointing news. I know you probably were waiting for more chapters, and are probably disappointed at me for not making any chapters.

Honestly, I'm surprised how much attention the first chapter got. Even as I'm working on "The Mystifying Illusionist", the number of views it got is the most I got for a single chapter: 617 views at the time I'm writing this! I would really like to thank you for the huge support.

I shouldn't be the only guy making a Detective Pikachu fanfiction story. If you have the game, you'd probably have a better time writing a DP fic than me.

With that, if you would like to check out what I'm currently working on, be sure to check out the "Mystifying Illusionist" story on my profile.

And to those who want to make a DP fic, go right ahead. I'll be happy to read that.

\- Collin M. Cole, Twinleaf Publishing


End file.
